Love at first bite
by Luna the dark winged angel
Summary: Discontinued! never be remade
1. Chapter 1

0ctuber 5,1955

Life seems to never get any easier as time went on. The feeling in my heart…the pain that makes my hold body ach…I don't know how much time I have left. Many people had told me that suicide is never the answer but those people have never been in my shoes and realize that suicide is the only answer I have. I have plan my suicide easily so no one can soil my plans…nobody that thought it was a grand idea to play hero so they could get all the attention in our little town for saving the mentally unstable girl from ending her life. My plan is easy since I had no friends who care for me and no parents that care for my well being…I had no one and that was the only time that I ever felt grateful for. I remember clearly as if it was yesterday how I walk toward a cliff that use to over look a river before they made that new damn and the water became shallow and made the rocks underneath seem more obvious. I remember that pain in my heart that was greater than the bruises on my body and the pain was so great that it over toke the fear on how much death scares me. I only concentrate on the pain as I went to the edge the cliff ready to rid of my pathetic existence. I heard that the beauty of the world have two edges one of laughter and the other anguish and I guess that this moment is the beauty of anguish. I was so concentrated on my agony thoughts that I didn't notice another presence.

"Hello." Said a voice that was silky.

I remember turning to him to find a man that look so beautiful that he reminded me of an angel but the red eyes told me other wise. I wasn't frightened of him more so angry that he was there and ruins my plans. I remember glaring at him not realizing that he will grant me of no living anymore.

He smiles at me with so much hunger and malice in his eyes as he regarded me.

"Pardon me for intruding on you it's just that your scent drove me toward you." He had told me as he sniff the air gathering my scent. "Your smell delicious, my dear. And I just can't help myself, I'm so hungry."

He had ran so fast toward me that I didn't have seen him move with my human eyes and before I could blink he was right affront of me and I could feel to cold air that came from his breath and that seem to ebbed off of his body. I gasp as I look at his menacing eyes, I couldn't move…couldn't look away. I was starring death right in the face…my death and the first time since I plan to die I was actually afraid of death. I close my eyes as his cold hands move my neck to the right side so could get better view of my neck. He groans deeply when he runs his nose over my neck right near my pressure point. I look up at the sky so the beautiful night sky was the last thing I saw he bites down on my neck and in minutes I felt pain. I scream unable to hold my scream in but the sucking suddenly stopped but the pain hasn't. I felt fire coming from my neck and spreading around my whole body consuming me. I stifle my screams as I open my eyes trying to figure out what's wrong but I saw no one not even my killer. I was alone and dieing a slow death. I look at the sky looking at the brightest star and wishing to it that death could come quickly and with that I let the darkness consume.

Too bad that wasn't the end for me…no my destiny wasn't over just yet. I know there was a reason I turned into a vampire, but the question is what am I'm here? My story doesn't end here but it does start at a state call Louisiana and with a particular vampire bar owner.

Sincerely,

The suicide girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I smile as I let the Louisiana wind go through my hair and gave me light kisses on my stone cold face. It been years since the first and last time of my suicide attempt, I could remember it so clearly…it was day of my death and my resurrection. My name is Anastasia meaning resurrection ironic enough and I am a vampire. I'm the new generation of vampires, I don't burst into flames once I go out in the sunlight nor do I sleep during the day, I don't sleep out all and when the sun hits me I sparkle like I have a billions of tiny little diamonds on my body.

"Anastasia." Jessica greeted me softly as she came into my room and sat on my bed.

I smile softly at her before looking back at my reflection in the mirror…I was beautiful with my heart shaped head that was framed to the middle of my back dark brown almost black silky hair. Topaz eyes that shine brightly against my really pale complexion. Tall at least 5'4 and slim with curves all in the right places. I was perfection not a flaw on me and I hated it…I always thought true beauty is when your beautiful with flaws and all. I don't see beauty in my reflection instead I see the monster that I've become. I turn from my mirror to look at Jessica who was now in my closet.

"Jessica, what are you doing? I have chosen an outfit." I said as I look at her with an amuse smile grace on my lips.

"No, I know you Ana and jeans and a t shirt wont do. You are meeting Eric Northman, he's the sheriff of the town and you have to make a good impression." Jessica scolded me as she grabs some clothes from my closet and putting it on my bed but I didn't pay attention to it.

"You do know that I don't answer to your sheriff but the Voultri, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. The wannabe kings that live in Italy that sucks the blood out of their human workers or quest. Yeah I know them but…Eric hot!"

I roll my eyes at her as she look like she have a far away look in her eyes. I walk up to her and closing her mouth for her so she wont drool on herself.

"Don't you have Hoyt?" I ask teasingly.

She snapped out of her daze and if she could blush she would have at the embarrassed expression she had on her face for getting caught daydreaming about another man.

"Yeah, just because I'm taken doesn't mean I don't have eyes." She said with a slight pout.

I laugh at her before looking at the outfit she has let out for me. it was a black shirt that was lose in the bust and neck area that it lean toward the right and tight around the stomach, blue skinny jeans, and black heels. It was simple yet elegant.

"Do you like it?" Jessica asks as she looks at me with a knowing smile.

"Yes, very much so." I said as I grab the outfit and started to take off my rob leaving me with my undergarments before putting on the outfit that fit like a glove. I went to the mirror and smile at my reflection, the outfit was perfect for me.

"How do I look?" I ask her as ran my hand through my hair trying to get rid of any tangles I might have but finding none.

"Beautiful." Jessica said.

I nodded at her before looking at her with a smile.

"So tell me about this Eric." I said wanting to know the person that Bill have to turn to when matters become complicated.

I'm the new complication since Bill and Jessica are fascinated by me since they never saw my kind like I never saw theirs they don't know how to handle me since when I hunt I aim to kill unlike them who only feed then let them go when they are done. Jessica smiles in a teasing way as she shook her head no.

"Nope. I'm not going to tell you. You have to find out for yourself." Jessica said teasingly as she walk toward my door.

"Where are you going?" I ask curious at her antics.

"I have a date tonight. Good luck with Eric, Ana."

Like a white blur she was out of my room and out of my site. I smile at my friend's antic before looking out toward the summer night from my window.

"Anastasia!" I heard Sookie call me even though it wasn't quite necessary since I could hear anything from a pin dropping on the floor downstairs and a party that was going on in a house miles away from here.

I hurry downstairs and I was affront of her in seconds my breath held since I try to stay away from Sookie from all cost. Even though it been years since I last feed from a human I could always be tempted by her blood our any human, I couldn't afford a slip up or Sookie's life will change forever and the outcome isn't really promising for her. I smile at her as from the corner of my eye I could see Bill hovering close by just incase something happens which I'm grateful for.

"Nice to see you again, Sookie." I said softly as Sookie smile at me in warm way.

Even thought I don't go near her I heard a lot of things about her from Bill and she makes Bill happy I could tell, it's always in the eyes. She is a nice person once you get to know her.

"Hey, Anastasia." Sookie said as she step back to give me some space.

I nodded at her we made our way to the car and before I know it we were on our way toward Fangtasia bar.

"So what kind of sheriff owns a bar?" I ask as I lean against the door of the car trying to breath to get use to Sookie's scent and the Louisiana air, it seems less potent when I do this.

Sookie shrugged at my question while Bill glare at me from the review mirror.

"What?" I ask him.

"Just don't talk unless you are ask to speak. Don't do anything that could anger him, Ana. He is old and powerful vampire." Bill warns but I roll my eyes at his warning.

"I'm old and powerful and I could handle myself, I'm not a weak human…no offense, Sookie."

"None taken but I agree with Bill, Ana. This isn't to take so lightly, you are on his turf." Sookie said softly to me trying to make me understand,

"All this time I thought this was a free country." I mumbled to myself at vampire speed faster than Bill could hear.

I sigh to myself as Bill pull over to the bar that said in red big lights Fangtasia but there wasn't any people here. I look at Sookie questing her on why there is no humans.

"It's not open until another hour." Sookie answer my silent question as we got out of the car only to greeted by a vampire with long blond hair and blue eyes and of course the signature pale complexion. She regarded Bill and Sookie with a bored look as they walk up to her with my bringing up the rear.

"Hello Bill, Sookie." She greeted even though she seem like she rather be anywhere else but here at the moment.

"Hello Pam." Sookie said as Bill only greeted with a nod.

"Where the girl?"

"Right here." I said as I made my way affront of the couple.

Pam smirks as she seized me up head to toe but I met her gaze evenly.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing." Pam said as her fangs came out.

I smile at her showing off my pearly white that had no fangs.

"Sorry, no fangs. I don't need them my teeth are stronger than metal." I said as Pam looks at me with her smirk still on her face. "It's no fangs but it does the job."

"Charming."

She turns toward the door and we follow her into a big office that had a man sitting in a chair behind a desk. The man is beautiful with his strong features and blonde hair that was slick back. Blue eyes that seems so vivid and pale against his pale complexion. Tall at least 6'2 and build nicely with muscles that I could clearly see on his arms. He looks like a God. He looks at me intently taking me in as I toke in him before we met each other in the eye. Topaz met blue eyes and nothing else matter for only a second when somebody clears their throat. I look to find Bill glaring at the man that I presume to be Eric.

"This is Anastasia and she is the new breed of vampires." Bill said to Eric stiffly.

I look at Eric before I move forward toward his desk ignoring Bill's hiss at me. I stop affront of him and he look at me with curiosity and amusement in his eyes.

"I never saw a sheriff before or heard about it in my years I been a vampire. Tell me is there somebody you go to or you make your own rules? I'm quite curious." I said in my bell like voice.

Eric seems surprise by my voice but he quickly masks it.

"Yes, I have a Queen that I answer to and I don't make the rules just enforce them." Eric answer me with his husky voice that almost made me wet. Almost. I made an hmm noise telling him I understand and intrigue.

"Now, this isn't about me or my kind but rather you." Eric said as he lean forward in his chair looking me right in the eye.

I nodded before sitting in the seat affront of him comfortably.

"Ask away." I said off handling.

"Now, whom do you answer to?" Eric ask

"The Voultri."

"Who are they?"

"They are a large coven a vampires in Italy that made the rules of our kind and if you break the rules they will find out and kill you. They are fear by many and they don't show mercy to their victims unless they have something that benefits them like power-"

"Power?"

I look at him annoy that he interrupt me but he look at me expecting to elaborate.

"It's an ability that some vampire get that have been pass on from your human days like mind reading. You see if Sookie get turn into my kind then her power will heighten their ability maybe she be able to communicate from a persons mind." I said as Eric looks like he was fascinated by explanation.

"Do you have a power?" Eric asks curious.

"Yes, I could control the elements. Earth, wind, fire, and air."

"Your eyes?"

I smile as I touch my cheek by my eyes. I was kind of proud of my diet and the eyes show my achievement.

"The eyes depend on our diet. Vampires that drink human blood have red eyes while the very few that drink from animals are topaz color. We are very different then you guys we cant drink from humans unless we aim to kill them or change them to one of our own which deserve a lot of self control." I explain.

Eric nodded to me satisfied but I went on.

"We don't go out in the sun but we can the only effect that we have is that we sparkle, we don't sleep, any questions?" I said more at the end coming off as a sarcastic tone.

"Anastasia." Bill hiss at me.

I shrugged my shoulders at him as I look at Eric who had an amuse smirk on his face.

"No, no more questions but I will be seeing you again." Eric said his tone turning serious.

I quickly got up and was affront of the door in seconds ready to go home and hunt for a while.

"I need to go hunting." I mummer to myself going back to holding my breath since Sookie's scent is seeming delicious at the moment. I look back at Eric who was watching me intently his eyes smoldering with amusement and lust.

"Who knows I might come to your bar." I said with a shrugged.

"I will be looking forward to it. If you don't come then I come to you." Eric said surprising me a little.

I walk out the bar ignoring Bill and Sookie as I thought about the mysterious and sexy Eric Northman. I smile to myself at the thought of seeing Eric again. Perhaps I will visit him again.


End file.
